True Beauty
by MoonxLauri
Summary: A story based off of Oomph's song True Beauty is so Painful


_Why do you have such big eyes?_  
Ellie was fast asleep when she suddenly felt her resting place being roughly moved. Giving a noise of irritation she slipped from between the doll's lips. The doll she inhabited had once been worshiped by a mental patient, that patient having been her.  
The doll had long silky black hair, Oriental features and clothes. It had also been Ellie's prized possession and Ellie had died holding her doll. And so her soul had inhabited the doll instead of moving on and being at peace.

Upon coming out of the doll the lady ghost saw that her doll and resting place was tenderly tucked into the crook of a ravishing man's arm. The man's hair was jet black and spiky. His left nostril, both earlobes and just below his bottom lip were pierced. He wore jeans and a comfortably conforming t-shirt.

Reaching out she caressed his jaw smiling at how his stubble was pleasantly abrasive. The man obviously did not feel her touch for he obliviously continued walking. Looking around Ellie took an interest in the people that passed them by. She noticed some of the humans had things on their faces and others did not. Looking at her owner's face the ghost noticed he was also wearing glasses on his face, but his were different for his were dark and so hid his eyes from onlookers.

_Why do you have such tight skin?  
Why do you have such big breasts?  
Why are you so well built_

Again looking at those that past them Ellie began to compare them to her owner. Such **large** breasts, the lady marveled seeing a woman's breasts that jutted out to unnatural proportions. Upon cupping her own breasts Ellie saw that they seemed tiny in comparison. Shaking her head she went back to her observation and again saw another unnatural being, this one being a man. He wore no shirt and so all could see how massively well-built he was. Almost disgustingly so.

_Grandmother, grandmother  
Why are you still so young?_

Becoming tired of being confused Ellie let Dero feel her presence but did not become visible to him. At feeling Ellie's body Dero looked around, puzzled at who was touching him since no one was standing close to him.

"No need to be puzzled." Ellie whispered laying a hand over his mouth so the yelp of surprise he gave was muffled. Dero whirled around looking for Ellie but was only rewarded with strange looks from passerby. "You won't see me." She chuckled trailing her hands down his back to rest them on his hips.

"This is some kind of joke isn't it?" Dero hissed softly, as he bent over and retied his shoe as if that was why he had suddenly stopped.

"No my dear it's not a joke I am a ghost that's why you can't see me. And you have my doll and resting place." She responded conforming herself to his back knowing the man would not fall over for her weight was that of a feather.

As he straightened Ellie slid sideways off of him and stayed close so that he could feel the brush of her shoulder against his. "Why does her skin look so tight?" Ellie questioned pointing to an elderly lady who looked like her skin was pulled too taunt.

"Botox, it's so that her skin will not wrinkle." He explained knowing who she was asking about even though he could not see who she was pointing out.

"What is Botox? Is it something you eat?" Ellie inquired.

"Nein it's injected into your face." Dero replied, unable to believe he was actually talking to a ghost.

_Who wants to be beautiful must suffer, my child  
The world will envy you, my child_

"That's horrible! Who would want to put needles in their face!?" Ellie exclaimed disgusted, remembering her horrid days at the insane asylum. The man shrugged

"They will be beautiful by the standards of society." He replied apathetic about what others did to their bodies.

_What wants to be beautiful must suffer my child  
The world will envy you my child_

"Will you be beautiful then too?" Ellie questioned. Dero gave her a confused look

"I do not use Botox." He responded wondering what she meant.

"But you suffered the pain of tattoos and piercings won't you be ravishing?" Ellie persisted intent in making her question clear to him. The man gave a grimace of a smile and shook his head.

"My tattoos and piercings are not viewed as the usual prettiness." He answered uneasily noticing how many people did **not** have tattoos. At feeling the brush of Ellie's hand he glanced over to be surprised by the gorgeous flaxen haired woman who strolled beside him. The troubled look on her face only added to her loveliness.

_Do not you know who sells his soul to hell?  
Will always be young, beautiful and slim with a flat belly  
And I know you want too_

So many women cut themselves up for your beauty and yours is natural, Dero thought with a weary sigh. At hearing his sigh Ellie gazed at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The man gave her a pained smile and nodded.

_Why do you have such slender legs?_

Ellie was about to persist in questioning Dero but was distracted by a very leggy woman who was wearing flattering jeans. "She's so long legged, she's like a horse." The ghost girl marveled her comment making Dero chuckle.

_Why do you have such big hair?  
Why do you have such thick lips?_

"How is she able to pile her hair so high?!" Ellie exclaimed gliding over to a lady who had a beehive styled hair.

"She uses lots of hairspray and bobby pins." Dero replied trying to move his mouth as little as possible so as not to look like he was talking to himself. It was then the lady ghost turned her observing gaze onto Dero.

"Why do you have such large lips?" she asked in almost an accusatory tone as if his generous lips were _his_ fault.

"They just are." He protested trying not to be bothered by her tone, reminding himself that she was simply curious.

_Why are you so strange?_  
But Ellie was not finished with putting the pieces together.

"You are the strangest of _all_ that I have seen. Your tattoos." She stated now grabbing hold of his hand and pointing to the star tattoo on his left hand. "Your piercings." She continued lightly tapping the circular piercing in his earlobe.

"Don't-" but Ellie interrupted Dero and pressed her fingertips to his lips to silence him.  
"Your lips." She softly finished studying him. Suddenly her eyes lit up with excitement. "If I took a soul I could be human myself! I could get tattoos and piercings! I could be your rebellious kind of beauty!" Ellie chattered excited at the prospect of being a rebellious beauty like Dero.  
The man saw what was going on in her mind and quickly turned onto a deserted street. Since Dero held Ellie's resting place she had no choice but to follow.

_Listen to me  
Who wants to be beautiful must endure so much pain_

"Listen to me Ellie you do **not** want to get tattoos or piercings they hurt." Dero warned desperately trying to sway her opinion.

"But you suffered through the pain and you're beautiful now!" Ellie accused frowning at his not letting her be beautiful.

_Do not look me in the heart, my child_

The man looked away his eyes downcast.

"It isn't the same thing." He whispered filled with guilt and shame that he was being hypocritical. And Ellie knew this.

"That isn't fair!" she wailed in protest.

"You're dead Ellie! You died a mental patient and that's all you will ever be!" Dero bellowed. Instantly Ellie silenced her protests tears glittering like raindrops on the fringes of her lashes.

_Who wants to be beautiful must have a lot of wounds  
Do not look me in the heart_

"I'm sorry." Dero whispered eyes still downcast. Ellie said not a word as she slipped back into her doll. The man sighed and hugged the doll close delicately kissing the doll's forehead before he headed home only wanting to sleep.

He was exhausted from being his unintentionally hypocritical self.


End file.
